


The Return

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I whipped up in response to those spoilers from last night. I hope you enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

He ran and ran, finally at peace with what his past was meant to be. He loved his mother dearly and he always would, but as heartbreaking and unfair as it was, it was what was supposed to happen. It steered the course of what Barry's life would become. Who he would become.

And so he ran.

It was time to get back to her. Time to finally let himself be happy. He closed his eyes and thought of her. _Iris_.

 

\-------------

She sat on the front porch as she had every day since he'd left. It'd been three weeks since he'd been gone. Her love for him grew stronger with every day that passed. She looked up at the sky, smiled to the birds chirping in the nearby tree, and quietly told him that she hoped he was happy. She didn't cry anymore. She missed him, but deep down she knew that he would come back to her. She longed for him to occupy the empty space beside her. For his fingers to be entangled with hers. For his shoulder to be there when she tilted her head to the side and watched the clouds go by.

So she waited. Every day she waited. Patient and ready to be with him, in what ever state of mind he came back in. She hoped that he'd be whole, but she'd be there to fill in his broken pieces. She'd be there to make him whole again.

 

\-------------

A rush of wind and he was standing in front of her. She didn't move. He didn't move. They just watched each other, neither one quite sure if the other was real.

A couple steps forward. Her breath hitched. Her vision grew blurry. He stood at the bottom of the stairs.

One step. Two steps. Three steps and then he was sitting beside her.

They both kept their eyes forward, unsure of what the next step should be. She closes her eyes briefly before turning to him. Green eyes lovingly look back.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

He reaches for her hands. Relaxes as their fingers are entwined in her lap. He smiles.

"It was you all along."

Time stops for a moment. He slowly leans forward and seals their destiny with a kiss.

 


End file.
